Survivor: Anubis Editon
by HugeBTRHoAFan
Summary: OC CONTEST! *CLOSED* Chapter 6 Now UP! Sorry for the wait guys!
1. Chapter 1

**Survivor: Anubis Edition**

**This is an OC contest. I'm making a little game. If you ever watched those shows like; Survivor, then that's what it is. I need 6 girls and 6 guys. **

Application:

**Basic -**

Full Name:

Nicknames:

Appearance:

Birthday:

Age:

Personality:

**Background info-**

Hometown:

Family:

Life Story:

**Personal Life-**

Hobbies:

Fashion Style:

Fears:

Favorites:

Color:

Animal:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Other:

How did your OC meet the others:

**Here's my OC:**

**Basic-**

Full Name: Alexis Lynn West

Nicknames: Lexi

Appearance: Tan skin with big brown eyes, long dark eyelashes and dark brown hair down to her shoulders. Red highlights and an hourglass figure

Birthday: June 12

Age: 17

Personality: Kind of a dare-devil, bubbly personality and a mean personality. Sweet caring and kind of shy around new people.

**Background info-**

Hometown: Brooklyn, New York

Family:

Mom: Cassandra West (34)

Sister: Lizzie West (14)

Brother: Harry West (7)

Life Story:

Her dad left there family when she was 6 years old. He got drunk too much and sometimes Lexi was abused. When her mother found out, she told him to leave there house forever and to never find them again. She filed a divorce paper and they got divorced. In middle school, she was made fun of and bullied a lot, so she started cutting herself. Her mom found out and she went to counseling to control her cutting.

**Personal Life-**

Hobbies: Singing, dancing, writing and sports

Fashion Style: T-shirts with skinny jeans and sandals or flats. She only dresses fancy when she needs to. Medium shade eye shadow and a rosy blush and lip-gloss

Fears: Clowns, cockroaches, tight spaces, being bullied and made fun of, spiders, heights

Color: Purple

Likes: Her friends, writing, singing, acting, dancing, rain, challenges

Dislikes: Spiders, clowns, cockroaches, snobs, stuck-ups, jerks, cheaters, liars

Other: She HATES people who get in her business when it has NOTHING to do with them.

How did your OC meet the others: She knows Nina, cause she was one of her best friends. She meet the house a couple of weeks before the games. She meet the other OC's in the games.

So have fun with your OC. Winners will be chosen on 7/9/11.


	2. Author's Note By ME!

**Hey Anubis Fans! I Have Received A Lot Of Oc's! I Only Have 2 Boys And I Need 6 For The Story. If You Would Like To Send In A Boy Oc To Me, I Would Be Happy! Remember That The Contest Closes In Two Days, And I Need A Total Of 12 Oc's. If You Have Any Questions, Please PM Me Cause I Don't Check My Reviews Often. So Start Making Me Some Guy Oc's! Thanks! Happy Sibuna Day! :D**

**~HugeBTRHoAFan **


	3. Winners And Character Profile Number One

**Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't do this on the 9****th****, but I was busy with other stuff. Here are some winners and the story.**

**Girls OC Winners: **

**1. Scarlett Cambridge (JeromeNinaLover)**

**2. Nicole Megan Reese (JadeTheSibuna)**

**3. Emily Jean Morse (S.I.B.U.N.A.1398)**

**4. Klazaria Paige Oakland (ksoftball06)**

**5. Ryan Jo Chadwick (Tabyylynn)**

**6. Ivy Carine Scott (Ivypool Luva)**

**7. Finnick Joanne Satchmore (2CrzY4U)**

**Boy OC:**

**1. Kevin Carl Taylor (S.I.B.U.N.A.1398)**

**2. Luke Edward Patterson (Ivypool Luva)**

**3. Ian Thomas Weston (JadeTheSibuna)**

**4. Drake Simon Hinds (Beatlesrock101)**

**5. Blade Woods (godan) **

**Sorry if your OC wasn't pick. It was really hard to pick, but no hard feelings? One OC in particular wasn't realistic and it felt like I couldn't ACTUALLY meet the person in real life. For the winners, congratulations, your OC will be in Survivor! :D Now here is the first chapter! **

**Klazaria POV:**

I'm in England because I am having nonstop paparazzi following me. Now let me tell you a little 'bout myself. My name is Klazaria Paige Oakland and I'm 16 years old. I have waist high blond hair, baby blue eyes and I'm 5'2. I love the color pink and I'm really girly and preppy. I love any cute animal and I eat healthy. I was also Nancy Drew for 8 years! I'm wearing my designer glasses with my favorite pink dress, black pumps and my designer leather black bag.**[A/N On My Profile]** Just in case, you'll NEVER catch me wearing anything out of style! Anyway, I got my 5 pink bags and called for a cab.

"Where to?" the British cab driver asked.

"Uh I think it's called the House of Anubis," I told him.

"Ah, I took an American their last year, I wonder if you know her." he told me.

"I'm not sure, but I'll find out when I get their," I said. He started talking about his personal life and I was getting pretty annoyed.

"Here we are!" he said.

'_Finally!' _I thought.

"Thanks!" I told him. He helped me with my bags, until I saw him putting them down like he doesn't care.

"Um excuse me, but I think you should've been more careful with my pricey bags." I told him.

"I'm terribly sorry M'am." he said. I gave him a tip and knocked on the door.

"Hello there, you must be the new student here!" a cheery lady said.

"Yeah I am," I told her.

"My name is Trudy Rehmann, your house mother!" she told me.

"Hi, my name is Klazaria Paige Oakland, but you can call me Zair." I told her.

"Ok, here are the other students," Trudy said.

"Klazaria?" two familiar voices asked. I looked over them and saw Amber and Nina.

"Amber? Nina? Is that you?" I asked.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Nina asked.

"I moved here, you know, to move away from the paparazzi," I told them.

"You're famous?" a familiar guy asked. He had short blonde hair and was in jogging clothes.

"Yeah!" I told him.

"Well, you know us, so let the rest introduce themselves," Amber said.

"I'm Mara."

"I'm Patricia, don't get on my bad side or else." a goth told me. _'Great, now I might have an enemy'._

"I'm Joy."

"I'm Fabian." _'Cute but looks nerdy'_

"I'm Jerome." _'Cute'_

"I'm Alfie or as they say in your language, _bleep blap bloo_!" _Great, an alien freak._

"And I'm Mick." he said, remembering who I am.

"Oh, hey Mick!" I said. Everyone one else looked confused except of Amber and Nina. Amber had an 'Oh no here comes drama' look on her face.

" I know him because I talk to him everyday!" I said, looking flirty.

"WHAT!" that Mara girl yells.

"You've been talking to my boyfriend?" she screams. _Oh hell no, she didn't just scream at me!_

"And you been talking to her behind my back?" she screams at Mick._ Of course sweetie pie._

"I HATE YOU MICK, DON'T TALK TO ME!" Mara yelled at Mick and stormed upstairs. _What a bitch!_

"Ok, so you'll be rooming with Nina and Amber," Trudy said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Ok thanks."

"You and you," I said pointing to Jerome and Fabian, "Take my bags upstairs and I better not see ONE scratch on them!" I said showing off 20 pounds. I think I'll like it here.

**Ok so ksoftball06, sorry if this doesn't seem like your character. Next character profile will be Scarlett.**


	4. Character Profile Number Two: Scarlett

**Hey everyone! I'm bored right now, so here's another chappy! Again, here are the winners:**

**Girls OC Winners:**

**1. Scarlett Cambridge (JeromeNinaLover)**

**2. Nicole Megan Reese (JadeTheSibuna)**

**3. Emily Jean Morse (S.I.B.U.N.A.1398)**

**4. Klazaria Paige Oakland (ksoftball06)**

**5. Ryan Jo Chadwick (Tabyylynn)**

**6. Ivy Carine Scott (Ivypool Luva)**

**7. Finnick Joanne Satchmore (2CrzY4U)**

**Boy OC Winners:**

**1. Kevin Carl Taylor (S.I.B.U.N.A.1398)**

**2. Luke Edward Patterson (Ivypool Luva)**

**3. Ian Thomas Weston (JadeTheSibuna)**

**4. Drake Simon Hinds (Beatlesrock101)**

**5. Blade Woods (godan) **

* * *

><p><strong>Character Profile Number Two: Scarlett <strong>

**Scarlett's POV:**

_Well, here I go again. _I thought as I was walking up to Anubis house. I knocked on the door only to find Trudy again.

"Oh Scarlett, welcome back!" Trudy said as she gave me a big hug.

"Hey Trudy, I thought you wouldn't remember me," I said surprised.

"I remember everyone!" Trudy said. I giggled and went inside.

"Mara!" I yelled. She turned around and saw who was yelling her name.

"Scarlett!" Mara yelled back as she ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

"Comment êtes-vous?" I asked her in French. (1)

"Je suis bon, juste eu une dispute avec Mick et la nouvelle fille." She told me. (2)

"Oh, je suis tellement désolé!" I told her, feeling bad about her. (3)

"SCARLETT!" I heard. I turned over, just to be trampled by a blonde.

"Hey Amber, can't b-breathe!" I said.

"Oh sorry," she said. That's when everybody started coming down the stairs, surprised to see me.

"Hey Scarlett!" everybody said to me except for one girl.

"Hey!" I said excited.

**Klazaria's POV:**

Ok, when I came down stairs, I saw a girl with straight, shoulder length hair, which was really dark red, with side swept bangs, who was slighty tanned and big blue eyes; oh and an hourglass figure. I believe her name was Scarlett as everybody said her name was. Looks like they all knew her.

"Hello there," I said.

"Hi, I'm Scarlett Cambridge and I'm 16 years old." she told me.

"Look here, I can help you." I said.

"Um, with what?" she told me confused.

"With your outfit, duh! That is SO out of style!" I told her. She was wearing a light purple cardigan with a brown undershirt and some acid wash skinny jeans and ankle boots with a purple shoulder bag. **[A/N On Profile]** Although the skinny jeans and ankle boots were nice.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" she asked me. _Gosh, can this girl understand that the purse, cardigan, and undershirt were SO out of style? _I thought in my head. I already have one enemy *cought Mara cough* I don't need another.

"That cardigan, purse, and undershirt are SO last fall!" I told her in a duh voice.

"Oh, well ok?" she said as more of a question. I just walked away, not wanting to deal with her anymore.

**Scarlett's POV:**

Thank god she lefted! I was getting annoyed by her fashion tips. Wait, that's the girl Mara was talking about. I looked over to Mara and she already left to go to the kitchen. Mara was giving her and Mick the death glare. Man if looks could kill, they would both be dead!

"Her name is Klazaria Paige Oakland. She's really famous and girlier than Amber." Jerome whispered told me.

"No she's not!" Amber whispered yelled and left to go to her room. I decided to talk to Mara when all of a sudden, little Miss Fashionista comes by us, pushing me out of the way.

"Move!" she mutters.

"Quelle garce!" I mutter back to her, rolling my eyes. (4) She curses back at me and then, pushes me AND Mara.

"Opps!" She says, spilling some water on me. _BITCH!_

"Connard!" (5)I say back at her. Mara just giggles, knowing what I meant.

"Listen her bitch, but don't ever talk behind my back, espically in a lauguage I don't know.. yet!" she yells at me. She goes back upstairs, muttering about how of a bitch I was. I hope I'm not rooming with her.

"Ok Scarlett, you're rooming in with Mara and Patricia if that's ok with you?" she askes me, coming back from Victor's office, which hoping I'm not meeting him soon.

"Ok thanks!" I said as I picked up my stuff. _At least I don't have to room with her! _I thought. I'm going to like it here, well almost like it here.

* * *

><p><strong>There's character profile number two! Sorry JeromeNinaLover if she's not how you excepted it, but I KNOW I got the outfit down and the lauguage down. :D<strong>

**1. How are you?**

**2. I'm good, just had a fight with Mick and the new girl.**

**3. Oh, I'm so sorry!**

**4. What a bitch!**

**5. Asshole!**

**Next is *drumroll* Emily! :D**


	5. I'M SO SORRY!

**Hey Lovely Reviewers,**

**Sorry but I'm taking a break from writing. I just witness my sister being arrested for kicking a cop in the place where a guy doesn't wanna be kicked at. I've been crying for a while now. I gonna tell you the whole story. So it was my brother in law's birthday and they were drinking and dancing and having fun. After a 'small' cake fight, my brother in law left the apartment and my sister was worried. She went off searching for him, with me trying to stop her from going TOO far, but that didn't work. She was drunk so she didn't listen to ANY of us. My brother in law got pissed off, so he pushed ME into the room and I told him to stop pushing me. He then told me to go to sleep, but hell, I didn't listen. While my parents were looking for her, he was also looking for her. He got so fucking mad that he started throwing beer bottles at a random guy's car. That's when I heard her screaming and cursing and told us to hide him cause the cops were here. I told him no cause I'll get in SO muh damn trouble. Then I heard him AGAIN AND my sister screaming at each other while my parents were trying to hold him back. By the time they got in the apartment, I was already crying and telling him 'See what the hell you did!' and 'You're not welcome to our family anymore!' Then my sister fainted and I got SO scared! I started screaming and crying my head of at him, and then, the cops kicked the door and he got handcuffed, but he's coming back tomorrow. Then when my sister woke up, she was saying 'That's my husband!' and I was thinking 'WTF, YOU'RE NOT MARRIED YET!' and then she kicked the cop right there and she got handcuffed too. Me and my mom were crying so hard and they told us to calm down. Litterly, I was hypervalienting and I felt light-headed! So now, I gonna take a break. I'm soo sorry who wanted to read Emily's POV, but that'll have to wait. Again sorry. **

**~HugeBTRHoAFan**


	6. Character Profile 3: Emily

**Ok so I won't be updating a lot cause school started. I have a ton of homework also and I have cross country pratice in the mornings, so sometimes I might be sore and I can't update.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned House of Anubis, do YOU think I'll be here, writing a fanfic?**

**Remember, ALL OUTFITS WILL BE ON MY PROFILE! Here's Emily!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fabian's POV:<strong>

After Scarlett's and Klazaria's 'little' fight, I remembered that I needed to meet Emily at the park. She has wavy, brown hair that comes up to her shoulder, green eyes, freckles with fair skin, braces and glasses and she is skinny. Oh there she is!

**Emily's POV:**

I was going to meet Fabian at the park. Don't tell anyone, but I have a small crush on him. I know he has a girlfriend, but I do. Oh I see him.

"Hey Fabes!" I said, running to him at the park.

"Oh hey Emi!" he said to me surprised.

"So, I'm ready to meet your friends, and maybe your girlfriend." I said to him teasing. I saw him blushed a rosy pink color. It was a Saturday so I didn't have to work today for college. He called a cab and we got in. We started talking about Anubis house when the cab driver said that we were there.

"Thanks," Fabian said as he paid the cab driver. We went inside and everyone just stared at us. _Ok, what's happening?_

"Um everyone, this is Emily Jean Morse." Fabian said.

"Hi!" I said, showing of my braces.

"Hi, I'm Amber Millington!" one girl said.

"I'm Nina!" another American said. She looked kind of jealous or something, but I don't know.

"I'm Mara." a girl with short black curly hair said.

"The names Patricia." a goth looking girl said.

"Jerome Clarke." a guy said with cool hair.

"Welcome space girl. My name is Alfie, take me to your leader." a guy said.

"Um, I'm not an alien, sorry." I said to him.

"That's exactly what an alien would say!" Alfie said. Amber hit him in the back of his head and mouthed 'ow'. 'Sorry boo' she mouthed back.

"My name is Mick." he said eating a banana.

"Well it's nice to meet you all. Now Fabes, who the lucky girl?" I asked him while smirking. I saw him blush and Amber spoked up.

"It's Nina, if that's what you mean! Aren't they cute together?" Amber said. Now I saw Nina blushing.

"Yeah!" I told her. That's when I saw two girls coming down the stairs. One with straight, shoulder length dark red hair with side swept bangs and another with waist-high blonde hair.

"Who's her?" the one with blonde hair said.

"This is Emily Jean Morse." Fabian said.

"Hi!" I said smiling.

"Hi, I'm Klarzaria and that's Scarlett." the blonde one said.

"Nice to meet you." I said nicely.

"So Fabian, I see you're cheating on Nina aren't you?" Klarzaria said. My eyes widen and I saw Fabian's mouth wide open.

"No, we're just really good friends." I told her.

"Mhmm, well we'll see." Klazaria said, while going back up the stairs.

"Don't mind her, she's like that." Scarlett said in her French accent.

"Will you be staying?" Scarlett asked.

"No, I gotta get back home. Bye guys!" I said. I had a doctor's appointment to go to and if I'm late, I'm in trouble.

"Bye!" they all said back to me.

"I think that I like them." I said before getting into a cab.

* * *

><p><strong>K, so I'm done. Her outfit's on my profile. Oh and my OC already meet everyone before those 3, so I didn't wanna cause any confusion. Next is Ivy and Ryan. I'm doing them together. Oh and I need my OC to tell me if they have a crush or a boyfriendgirlfriend. And let me tell you something. . . there is gonna be a huge twist once I actually start Survivor. Only one person knows and if your reading this mystery person, don't tell anyone, I want it to be a surprise. *insert evil laugh***

**~*~~*~**


End file.
